princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Astral Chart
Astral Chart (Connect ••••, Vuoto ••) :Requires Road of Dawn supplement :Action: Instant :Dice pool: Dexterity + Athletics, modified by Intimacy :Cost: 3 Wisps :Duration: Instant The powers of Vuoto allows for travel beyond the capacity of vehicles and transportation, guided by the stars above to her destination. The charm is simple: the Princess disappears from one place and reappears somewhere else wherever she chooses. Intimacy is measured to the place where the Princess arrives. The charm is kind enough to usually drop her off where nobody is looking or noticing within the defined place. If there is no such place, the charm fails and the princess knows why. This charm doesn't bear the power to cross into other realms. The Shadow, The Hedge, the Underworld, The Dark World and whatever other worlds that parallel the World of Darkness cannot be entered. Should the Princess be in those realms however, then she can use this charm to travel across them. :Dramatic Failure: The Princess is caught in the gaps or the boundary between “here” and “there”. The Princess suffers her Vuoto dots in Lethal damage. :Failure: Nothing Happens. :Success: The Princess transports to the target area and suffers a 2 penalty on all actions on the turn she reappears. :Exceptional Success: Upon appearing, the Princess may immediately move up to her speed. Upgrades Descendant :Cost: +1 Wisp per additional person With this upgrade, the Princess may lead others with her power. Each extra person or 5 Size points of equipment beyond what she can carry costs an additional wisp. With this upgrade, the charm manifests in an entryway that looks akin to the using Princess’s crawlspace and that can be traveled through to the destination. Seeking :Requires Vuoto ••• With this upgrade, the Princess can use her intimacy modifier to a person rather than a place. The Princess shall appear to the closest location where she can be dropped off to by the charm. Umbral :Requires Vuoto •••• Even the Dark World isn’t safe from being peered into by the Gazer of the Beyond. But you know what they say, “peer into the abyss and it peers back into you”. If the Princess desires to enter the Dark World, she may do so by standing in the area she has intimacy to. The area must be Tainted for this charm to work. The Princess will appear in the Dark World’s reflection of the area. Ascendant :Requires Vuoto •••• Cost: 1 Willpower Sometimes a vision occurs sooner than expected, or an opportunity arises and the Princess can grasp it at the exact moment it occurs. To use this upgrade, it requires some form of foresight, knowledge that an event is occurring that the Princess could help in that instant, or something which can help a Princess’s Aspiration or Dream/Vocation. As long as any of those criteria are met, the Princess may waive the Intimacy modifier in using this charm. Drawback: The benefits are obvious, but the drawback is that in using this upgrade the Princess can only go to that spot without any detours. If she tries mental gymnastics to go to some destination, such as using this to go to a funeral when her friends need help fighting darkspawn, not only does she apply the Intimacy modifier, but she cannot apply Vuoto to the Charm’s dice pool and instead the Princess’s dots in Vuoto are added as a penalty to the roll. On a Dramatic Failure with this upgrade attached and this drawback tripped, assume the charm throws the Princess directly where she needs to be and that she cannot use it for the rest of the scene. This drawback can be waived if the Princess does have a legitimate reason for a detour, such as if she was making a stop at home and bringing her jade sword to fight off Darkspawn before popping over to help her friends. Category:Charm Category:Connect Family Category:Connect 4 Category:Vuoto 2 Category:Four-dot Charm Category:Road of Dawn Category:Forgotten Charm